Everyone's View But My Own
by MusicalSage
Summary: A heart to heart chat between Terra and Ventus reveals that the younger apprentice does have a blessing and curse placed upon him.  "'Well, she said that...'  The younger boy now looked mortified."


**The inspiration behind this story?  
><strong>You guys can read the A/N at the bottom to find out. ^_^  
>Anyhoo, I just wrote this mostly because I found the whole incident funny, so I wanted to share it.<br>I hope you guys enjoy this! *Bows*  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

Finally...a chance to hang out by themselves. Just Terra and Ventus; big brother and little brother.

Well, not really, but it seems like they would be brothers. They could talk about _anything_.

Aqua was busy reading on a new spell in the library, with Master Eraqus aiding her. He told the boys to go ahead and start training without him, and that he will train with them later after he helped Aqua.

And so, like the good students Terra and Ventus are, they decided to lay down on the soft, green grass in the training fields, right under the golden rings that are supposed to be used to train the boys.

Currently, the rings are being neglected by the boys.

Quite frankly, the boys couldn't care less. Unless Master Eraqus arrived...but until then, why bother?

"How long do you think Aqua will take with the new spell?" Ventus asked.

Terra thought for a while before answering the question. "Well, she does get new spells in a heartbeat. But...on the other hand, these past few spells she's been learning have been taking a while, so I think we still can lay here without worries."

Ventus, who was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, grinned at the sky. "And I think we've been working _very_ hard lately, don't you agree, Terra?"

Terra (who was also on his back, his eyes closed) smirked. "I think so, Ven. I'm glad I taught you well when it comes to working hard and whatnot."

"Hey, I learn from the best."

They laid like that for a while, both boys enjoying the nice breeze that accompanied their lazy time. They knew they would have to get up soon and start training (if only to show the Master that they were training the whole time, and not being lazy at all), but...

Yeah, this was too nice to pass up. Soft, warm grass...cool, welcoming breeze...

It makes them wonder why Aqua would want to be stuck in the library.

Then again, girls are weird like that. Or maybe that's just Aqua.

But, speaking about girls being strange...

"Hey, Terra?"

"Hmm?" The older apprentice lazily answered, acknowledging that he was listening.

Ventus turned and settled himself on his left side, facing Terra, who still had his eyes closed.

"We can talk about anything, right?"

"Of course." Terra opened his eyes, and tilted his head towards Ventus' direction. "Why do you ask?"

"Because the other day...when I was in town..." Ventus didn't know where to start, exactly.

"Well, what's the weirdest compliment you've ever received?"

Terra looked bewildered, yet slightly amused. "Ven, no compliment is weird. A compliment is a compliment."

Ventus shook his head, and then sat up, his left arm supporting him as he leaned back. "I swear, Terra, this was weird! You see, I was in town, just doing random shopping for Master Eraqus, when suddenly...a girl came up to me and said...well, she said that..." The younger boy now looked mortified, and had suddenly started turning red. His free hand that wasn't supporting him was playing and pulling at a tuft of grass.

Ven's voice turned into a whisper.

"She said," he paused, took a deep breath, and then continued, "I had a nice butt."

Terra stared at Ventus for two seconds, then burst out into a loud, deep rumbling laugh. Ven looked at Terra for support, until he realized that Terra won't stop laughing and probably found this freaking hilarious.

Ventus suddenly jumped to his feet. "How can you laugh? It's embarrassing!" He practically wailed.

It took a few more moments until Terra finally caught his breath. He looked at Ventus, and then started laughing again.

"Come on! It's not funny! Terra, this is serious! St-stop laughing!" Ventus was wondering why he even brought this up in the first place; he thought that Terra was going to give him support and advice, not laugh at him! Perhaps he should have told Aqua; she was a girl, after all, and perhaps could have given insight as to why a girl would compliment Ven in such a fashion.

Terra's laughter finally subsided, while Ventus' embarrassment—and somewhat frustration—continued growing.

"Wh-wha—ha ha—what's so embarrassing about that, Ven? It's a compliment! That just means you have a nice feature that's appreciated, that's all."

Ven hung his head down, his face intensely red; he wondered if Terra could feel the heat radiating from his face. "Can't there be other noticeable features like...I dunno, my eyes or hair?"

Terra got up, and took two steps to reach Ventus. He clapped his arm on Ventus' armor-less right shoulder.

"Ventus, that's a good thing. Now, I'm not about to look and see if it's true or not—I love you like a brother, but there's a limit—but that's a compliment. _Not_ a weird one, but a nice one. I'm pretty sure people would love to have your butt—since it's allegedly nice and all." Terra grinned.

"I mean," Terra continued, "have you _heard_ about many people wishing they had nice butts? I would go into town sometimes, and I would hear some of the strangest things, like how you can buy certain items to, er, enhance your features, not just butts! Be glad, Ven!"

Ventus felt every other emotion but glad. All he could feel was embarrassment of every kind, and his face burning so hot now that all he wanted to do was dunk his head into the cool-looking pond near them.

"Terra," he managed to choke out. "That's...great, I guess, but...my butt? Really? Out of everything? Is it that noticeable?" Ventus tried to turn his head to see, but couldn't quite crane his neck the right way. He tried again a few more times. After several more fruitless attempts, he sighed and gave up, rubbing his aching neck.

"But I don't get it, Terra. Why would I be "blessed" with such a feature? I mean, everyone apparently gets to view it, yet the owner of it—aka, _me_—can't even see it! What's up with that?"

Terra chuckled. "That, my friend, means that it's for everyone's viewing pleasure but your own. It's both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it's a wonderful thing, but a curse because the owner can't enjoy viewing it." He added that last bit rather solemnly, as if Terra had to go through this injustice everyday.

Ventus stared at Terra. "You know...I was going to say that the beginning was creepy, but that last part was rather profound...okay, and still a little weird. I...well, it's still embarrassing, but when you put it like that...at least I get complimented on something, right?" Ventus grinned at Terra. "And besides, if I really wanted to view this, er, "blessing and curse", there's always the mirror, right?"

"And that's how I can get over my curse as well, Ven; I can't look at my wonderful face on a daily basis, but with a mirror, I can gaze into my lovely reflection as long as I want to!"

Laughter issued from the younger apprentice. "You're so weird, Terra. But, thanks for listening to my story, no matter how weird it was...it is a compliment after all."

Terra nodded. "That's the spirit."

"And speaking of such, I don't see any "spirit" of training coming from the either of you...Terra...Ventus..."

Oh drat! Both boys thought before turning to find one stern looking Master Eraqus glaring at them.

"Care to explain why you both weren't training?"

* * *

><p><em>I was college-item shopping (you know, bed sheets and whatnot) with someone, when she mentioned someone had a nice, er, gluteus maximus. <em>_Which got me thinking about how everyone can apparently can see it...but the person who has that certain body part (unless they can pull the Exorcist 180-degree head turn, which in that case is just freaky). I suddenly thought of the phrase, "Wow, it's for everyone's viewing pleasure but my own." __To which I began wondering which two characters would have this kind of conversation in the first place. You guys can see now who they are._

_I know this wasn't heavy on story content or detail or anything, but like I said, I just wrote it for the sake of amusment and because I found this particularly funny. I hope you guys did also. Thank you for reading this!_


End file.
